The Haunted Lake House
by Esmi blood
Summary: Ritsu,Kisa and Chiaki are going Yokohama for two weeks to see a haunted lake house. They say that nobody lived there for almost 400 years and people hear screaming, blood trail on walls and floors, people almost pull in the lake and almost drown to death so what happen 400 years ago and who behind this. Warning: There Drugs, beers and alcohol and some lots of swearing/cussing.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunted Lake House

Chapter 1

**Do not own SIH**

Ristu was enjoying he vacation from work since the whole company was being attacked by termites and needed to be rebuild but now Ristu can relax and enjoy himself at least he got his apartment clean for once.

His phone started ringing it was Kisa "Moshi Moshi Onodera speaking" he said

"Oy! Ric-chan you wanna go with Me and Chiaki to the Lake House in Yokohama" he asks

"Ain't that place haunted or something like that?"

"Yeah that we're going there We lied to Hatori and Yukina saying that we're going to America for two weeks"

"Are you sure that such a good idea Kisa"

"Um...Let me think... um yes"

"Well what the hell count me in" Ristu agree

"Great it not far from Tokyo it only a thirty minute ride from Tokyo to Yokohama"

"I'll bring my video camera, some beers alcohol, and some books of to do some ghost exorcism"

"Great how about some drugs too

"I got it because my cousin well he really a drug addict but stole some from his house"

"Awesome"

"Meet you two at the station at eight"

"Ok"

"Ja ne"

"Ja ne"

After Ristu hung up he grab a suitcase and a backpack packing some clothes, foods, drink, money, books, his video camera, two books on ghost exorcism and a butterfly knife for some reason just in case for protection. He smile and was excited for the super natural happening at the Yokohama lake house.

Somehow he bad at lying to Masamune even they been together for two years now he doesn't want him to worry but he no choice at seven he looked around the hallway making sure he wasn't there but too late.

Ristu just came out of his apartment with his backpack and suitcase while Masamune walk into the elevator with him "What with the suitcase?" he asks

Ristu knew that he wasn't actually a lied "You my cousin who pregnant with twins"

"Oh I remember Lemon-chan she is a nice lady good thing she accepted our relationship"

"I know she call me and she was due in two weeks"

Are you sure you're going be alright going to the train station by yourself"

"Hai and don't worry I'll be find"

Ristu kiss Masamune on the lips until they started making out but they break away when the elevator stop. Ristu waved good bye to Masamune and headed at the train station. Masamune was hoping that Ristu will be alright he knows he always over protected of his lover ever since they been going out two years ago but it feel like they went out forever and never broken up. Masamune pray that Ristu will be safe when he return home and be back in his arms again in two weeks. Ristu went to the convince store brought four packet of beers and alcohol and some chips, candies, and fried octopus which were Kisa favorite food it was already seven thirty his phone rang like two times and finally pick up as soon he walk out the store.

"Oy Ric-chan hurry our train leave in an hour"

"I'm on my way I just got out of the convince store and brought some the good stuff"

"Fried octopus"

"Yup"

"Yay! hurry I already brought our tickets"

"I'm coming"

Ristu put the beers, alcohols, and the snacks in his backpack and made just in time for their ride. Kisa and Chiaki looked at Ristu lips they were swollen and smile at him because they knew what happen between him and Takano-san but Ristu blush but ingore them and hop on the train for Yokohama

"Yokohama here we come" said Kisa

Ristu, Chiaki, and Shouta (Kisa first name) were smiling and laughing as they were excited of their trip it was good thing that Hatori, Yukina, and Takano were dumb to believe them they were going some safe trip.

**That it for chapter 1 hope you like and I'm excited because it my b-day today**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The legend of the Lake house

**Do not own SIH **

Finally after thirty minutes riding the train Ristu, Kisa, and Chiaki were all strengthening their arms and legs from that long ride. It isn't comforting with too many people inside but at least they made it to Yokohama station.

Yokohama is so big at least they have a car that Kisa cousin let them use "So which lake house is haunted?" Chiaki asks

"In Lake Ashi" said Kisa

"I thought that lake is peaceful and fun" said Ristu

"It is only daytime but nighttime is a whole different world"

"What do you mean" Ristu and Chiaki asks in a union voice

"I'll tell you in the car"

They put their suitcases in the trunk but Ristu kept his backpack with him in the back seat while reading one of the books in ghost exorcism while Kisa driving making sure no cops are around he passed the bottles of beer to Chiaki and Kisa "Thank you lord for beer" Kisa shouted

"How about mixing it with alcohol" said Ristu

"No way sound gross"

"I'll try it" said Chiaki

"You sure" they asks

" Yeah"

Ristu pull out an empty bottle and pour half of beer and alcohol and shake it making a dark brown color and gave it to Chiaki who all already disgusted how it look. Chiaki breathe in and out slowly and jug the whole thing down with out stopping

"Bet you 33001 yens that it taste bad" said Kisa

"You're on" said Ristu

Kisa and Ristu shook hands once Chiaki finish it tasting the last drop of it and gave a some what smile "Not bad" he say

"You lose Kisa give me my money" said Ristu

"Whatever" snapped Kisa

While driving Kisa and Chiaki were smoking some weeds but Onodera was knock out having too much beer and alcohol but they have a lot fun though until they heard the police siren. Onodera woke up once he heard it "Fuck, we gonna hide the drinks" he said. Ristu quickly put the packets in the secret trunk under the seat , while Kisa and Chiaki put out their cigarettes and hide it underneath their seats.

The police wake over shining the flashlight at them "What are you young men's doing" she snap

"Sorry officers my friend got knock out and we need get to the hospital" Chiaki lied

"Let me look at him"

When she saw Ristu his first three buttons weren't button and looked into his emerald green eyes that were beautiful as the birthstone she turn away and blush "So he really knock out?" she asks

"Yes, please we need to hurry" said Kisa acting all worry

"I'll let you go this will be my only warning okay"

"Hai!" said Ristu all weak but with a cute smile

The police face went all red and walk away "Enjoy your evening" she shouted and ran to her car. When she left they all started laughing like bunch of high/ drunken mans.

"I can't not believe she fucking for that" Kisa shouted

"Even the dumb fake smile" said Ristu

They driven only about 34.9 km after they got pull over and Ristu ask Kisa "Oy! What happens at night in Lake Ashi"

"Well 400 hundreds years ago a family lived in the beautiful lake house until"

"Until what?" Chiaki asks

"They that the parents killed their own children's five in all"

"All five of their sons" He said in frighten voice

"Yes"

"The Eldest died when the father drown him in the lake"

"The Mother killed the second and third child in the burning logs hearing them yelling and screaming"

"What about the last two"

"Well fourth died because he lost too much blood smearing it all over the walls and floor but the fifth child"

"What happen to the fifth child" Ristu asks

"That the mystery no one knows how he died but they said he was the only doing all the paranormal activity showing about his brother died"

"And they said if you enter the Lake house his spirit will kill you just like how parents kill his brothers" said Chiaki finishing the rest of the story

Ristu was having second thought about coming but then they arrive at Lake Ashi and the Lake House all old and deserted with a sign with no trespassing on it but they ignore it and inside the house they go.

**That it for chapter 2 I know it not scary or anything but hope you like it and leave some reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 It just begun

**Do not own SIH **

Onodera took his video camera out and push the recording button "Hello this is Onodera Ritsu at Lake Ashi at the forbidden Lake House with my two buddies Kisa Shouta and Yoshino Chiaki"

Chiaki and Kisa smile and wave to the camera "Hey" , "Yo" they said one at the time. Kisa pull the _NO TRESPASSING_ sign off and climb over the fence then helped Chiaki up then Ritsu who had a difficult time climbing up holding the camera at the same time but then fell with a thump sound

"Ouch! Damn it I think scrap my knee" he shouted

"Let me check" said Kisa

As he about to check it a big gust wind that was really strong push them inside the Lake House and door was shut "Fuck what was that" said Kisa who was rubbing his head while Ristu pick up his camera checking any scratches but gladly and pointed around the house

"I don't know but at least we're inside but where did Chiaki go" said Ritsu

"Shit hope we didn't lost him" said Kisa

"Chiaki where are you" Ritsu shouted.

"Chiaki, Chia-chan"

"Where the hell are you"

Ritsu and Kisa felt something blow on their necks they slowly turn around and saw "BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" someone shouted

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kisa and Ristu scream

It was only Chiaki who was laughing his head off while Ristu and Kisa were trying to catch their breath "Chiaki! You son of a bitch that was not funny" Ritsu snap

"Yes it was ...shouldn't seen the look ...on your faces" said Chiaki still laughing

"Wait till you see the look on your face with my fist" said Kisa

Ritsu stop Kisa by tripping him over with his food "Clam down and take a hike" he said. Ritsu sigh and pointed the camera around the house but was hard to walk around house since it was dark.

One of the wooden steps were old and rotten Ritsu step on it and fell through "Ric-chan are you okay" Kisa shouted

"I'm find but I think I found a secret tunnel" he said

Chiaki and Kisa look at each other and went through the hole as well Chiaki turn on the flashlight somehow something was blowing at them "Nice try Chiaki" said Ristu

"It not me"

"Is not"

Chiaki shook his head very slowly they were all frighten that something or someone is with them they walked through the tunnel "Never thought this Lake House has a secret tunnel" said Kisa

"Neither did we"

Somehow they hit a dead end and thought they should go back until "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"loud scream appear. Ritsu, Kisa,Chiaki drop their flashlight

"What the fuck is that" Chiaki shouted

"I don't know" said Ristu

They pick up their flashback two people appear right in front them a wife and husband all cover in blood the guys scream and ran out the tunnel and were back at the bottom of the stairs catching their breath

"Oh my god" Ritsu shouted

"Are those the parents" Chiaki ask

"I think so" Kisa half shouted

Yelling and screaming were coming upstairs and somehow sharp blades were coming to them they manage to escape them but Ritsu got cut "Shit" he complain.

The chair was thrown across the room and broken the window, the floor were shaking underneath them, Chiaki was having a hard time open the door but Kisa helped Ritsu walk to him but Ritsu was sliding across the floor leaving his camera , backpack, and his flashlight. "Ritsu!" Chiaki shouted

Kisa grab his arms and pull him but somehow whatever got him was stronger "Damn it" Kisa curse

Ritsu necklace was shining across the room and finally the thing let him go "Rosda" a voice whispers. Ritsu got up the floor grab his things and ran to the door trying to open it "Please open" he said

"It no use it lock" said Chiaki

"Fuck" said Ristu

"Wait maybe we use the tunnel expect we can go the other way" said Shouta

"I don't know Kisa you know what down there"

"I know but better than to died here"

"We'll have no other choice Onodera" said Chiaki

"Fine let go"

They grabbed their stuff once they were all push against different walls but Ritsu hit hard against the wall making him fall into a deep sleep "Ric-chan" Kisa shouted

**Ritsu dream/ Ritsu POV **

I don't know where I was but it feel like I was inside a dark place that I hate until a little boy I saw alone "Hey Little boy are you alone" I asks but it seen that the boy didn't hear me

I said hi again but didn't hear me until I saw the door open it was the mother but she all cover in blood her own blood "Mama" shouted the boy. He ran to her and hug her leg the mother but crying until a another women grab a lock of her hair and beat her while the father came and cover his son eyes and ears it was so terrifying the blood coming down her hair but at least she was alive.

"Stop it!" the father shouted

The women slap him I just to save them but it was like I was a ghost to them they can't hear me or see me other women's help her beating the father til the blood also was coming out of his head.

They took the son I wondering where was the others but I don't see until I felt something on my knee it was the father "Please Rosad please save my last son" he said and he died i went over to the mother but she died as well

I ran and ran finally I found the boy cover in a cape with a hood and then finally he saw me "Rosad you're here to save me "

"Yes, Let get out of here" said Ritsu

"Hurry before the other witches come"

"Witches?"

"Yes, that what you are"

I couldn't my ears my 15th great grandparents were witches or anything of that but then somehow I ask my parents how we got our last name but they ignore it and never talk about it.

I carry the boy through the tunnel but it seem familiar though but I don't know why but then two witches spotted us and use their dark magic against me but my body repel to the magic then hit them we made to the lake but then the leader of the witches push us against the lake.

I to swim but I couldn't let the boy go so I swim to the other side and left the boy there he was alive but somehow my close and drown into the water and hear voices "Ric-chan wake up", "Ritsu wake up"

Once I woke up everything was just a dream but somehow now everything that is happen in Lake Ashi Lake House the nightmare it just begun for our lives

**Sorry if this chapter was too short or boring but leaves some reviews**

**Oh almost forgot the third genre is Mystery**


End file.
